Villain Prom
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After getting dumped by her boyfriend, again, Fink figured she could make him jealous when she brings another guy to Senior Villain Prom. And guess which happy aspiring hero is the unfortunate victim she's taking? Will things go as she planned, or will something unexpected occur between the two?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, where a big house sat atop a of a hill. The house was empty, not a sound to be heard. Except in the lab, where two people were doing some evil science for bodega destruction. One was a tall purple man with a solid build, he wore lab coat over a black shirt and beige pants. This was Professor Venomous, level -7 professor of evil technology. The other was a short and chubby with white skin and a what looks like a chicken leg for a hand, he wears a white dress shirt and black pants. This was Boxman, former CEO of Boxmore Enterprises and now number two in Venomous' lab. Venomous found in digging through his trash and eventually invited him into their home after the plaza-obsesses robotics expert showed him the thrill of getting blown up by heroes, it's less sad than it sounds. The two were good partners, even though Venomous gets easily annoyed by Boxman's goofy antics and obsession with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The two were just finishing up their latest project.

"Okay, just one last drop of the highly explosive chemical fluid. Too much and all our hard work is ruined, so you have to be extremely careful not too-"

"Can you stop that."

"Oh sorry."

Boxman stepped away as Venomous was hanging a little test tube over a tank of the machine, just one last drop. Even though he's usually calm and collected, this was an extremely time consuming project that took them 9 months to even figure out how to idiot proof the system. "Finally, after three agonizing years. It's finally going to be completed, just...one...last...…"

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS"**

GAH!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

When the smoke cleared up, all that was left was Venomous and Boxman. Their project was totally destroyed, and all that was left was a room covered in ash. Venomous sighed as he removed the blacked out goggles, "Just great, there goes three years I'll never get back."

Boxman coughed up the smoke, ash, and parts that ended up in his mouth. "Can't (cough) get anything (cough, cough) done without the rat interfering!"

"Well, I'll go see what's bothering her this time." Venomous said before going behind a folding screen and back out in a fresh new change of clothes.

"Okay, I'll just clean up all this parts, and maybe get started on rebuilding our project." Boxman said as Venomous walked out of the door, he picked up a piece before it turned to ash. He sighed, "This is gonna take a while."

(With Venomous)

The tall villain had entered the living room, where he found a certain mint green minion of his. Who was currently face down crying up a storm and soaking up the armrest of the couch, he groaned as he facepalmed. "What happened this time Fink?"

Fink the Rat, minion and unofficial daughter of Professor Venomous. Though mischievous to a fault, she always stays loyal to her boss. Even when she's about 18 going into her last year of evil high school she stays by his side, she donned a more mature version of her sleeveless lab coat dress. She now had pink fingerless gloves and grey small heeled boots, and she had a tiny earring on her left ear. Her dark green hair was now longer and reached her lower back, and her tail was still there.

At the moment the mutant rat woman was dealing with some... high school problems, as Venomous can tell on how her eyes were pink and puffy when she lifted her head up to face him. "Devon Ramgo!" she cried.

Venomous kneeled down next to her and patted her back, he always had a like a father-daughter type of relationship with Fink. "Let me guess, he-"

"HE DUMPED ME FOR MY BIGGEST RIVAL MALA!"

"WHAT?!" Boxman yelled as he interjected himself into the conversation, "That lowlife charlatan left you for that attention hoarding winch!? Why the next time I see that little demon, I will shove the hottest iron I can find and shove it straight up his ungrateful ass!"

"That's enough Boxman." the shorter villain piped down as Venomous continued to comfort the young adult rat lady.

"The worst part is, he was gonna be my date to Villain Prom. Which is in two weeks and everyone else is already taken, I'm the only left without a date." Fink said through a river of tears.

Venomous looked down as he contemplated what to do, until Boxman had a solution.

"I know just the thing to show that fool Devon Ramgo what he's missing, how about you bring a different boy and he will be so dang jealous. He will be begging for you to take him back. Eh?"

Venomous just gave him a blank stare, "Boxman, you have got to stop binge watching all those high school dramas. This is real life, it will never-"

"Actually, that could work."

"Really?" Venomous and Boxman questioned, the former in confusion and the latter in glee.

"Yeah!" Fink the flipped off the couch and onto the coffee table "That Devon Ramgo will rue the day when he sees me in with a much better guy than him, I'll just get some lame sucker to be my escort the villain prom and Devon will lose it! But I need a certain type for this plan, I need the opposite of Devon Ramgo. Someone who is super nice and naïve, someone who is a gentleman, someone who is so sickeningly pure they have no choice but to assist whenever he hears the word: Help!" she was so busy monologuing she accidently turned on the TV, which brought up the news.

 _I'm Dynamite Watkins of Action 52 News, where local pro hero and all around helper KO has just rescued fifty first graders from a raging wildfire during a camping field trip._

Fink turned to the screen which displayed a tall and kinda buff hero with a white undershirt, blue vest, blue shorts, and red sweatbands on his fore head and wrists was being praised and congratulated by a mob of paparazzi.

 _KO: Have no fear, hope has arrived... Because I am here!_

Fink then had a creepy smile form on her face as she stared at the now adult version of her favorite hero to mess with as a kid, and through middle and high school.

"Yes, he's the one. _hehehehehe."_


	2. A Deadly Promposal

Even after becoming one of, if not the most popular pro hero of 201X, KO still finds time to buckle down and enjoy the simple life of working at Gar's bodega. When he's not out saving people's lives or battling robots and killer mutants on death vehicles, he spends his days doing routine chores at his stepdad Eugene Garcia's bodega. After he and Carol got married when he was 9-14, Gar filled the role of father perfectly. Although the bar was kind of low, considering that KO grew up with no father in the first place and the only adult male he knew well enough was Gar. But it all worked out, despite a couple fears from Gar about messing up at first.

Right now KO was just mopping up a mess around the slushy stand, some raspberry mixed with pinacolato, and what he hopes was diet cola flavor. Though he always faced the world with a bright smile and was always ready for any sort of contingency that tries to bring harm upon his place of occupation, he had the nagging feeling that something is gonna go horribly wrong.

His suspicions came into fruition when the light in the sky came and a portal dropping a giant box into the parking lot, KO dropped the mop and turned to his best friends and coworkers Rad and Enid. Whom didn't look much different in the last 7-12 years, except Rad had a mustache and Enid let her pink hair down that reached her lower back. "Saddle up guys, it's the hourly attack from Boxmore!"

Enid who was reading a magazine nonchalantly looked at her young friend, "Actually KO, maybe you can handle this one on your own. Being a level 12 pro you should be able to deal with this, I mean it's just another Boxmore robot."

Rad who was levitating himself in a laying down position, "Totally, you just stopped a meteor from crashing into the sun with your bear hands. I'm sure you can handle some lame bots you whopped when you were 6-11."

KO thought about what his friends said, "Well, I guess so. In that case!" he then burst through the ceiling and landed in a battle stance as he stared at the box. "Alright Voxmore, bring it on!"

But instead of a robot bursting through the box like normally, instead a drone came up from behind. KO raised eyebrow at this scene, but jumped when he saw a holographic projection of Professor Venomous standing right before him. _"Good Evening KO, it's quite miraculous outside. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"Venomous!? What's the deal here? What are you doing here in...… digital form?" he questioned as he just poked the professor's eyes were, this made him reel back and hold his eyes in pain. KO panicked, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

 _"I'm just kidding." Venomous straightened himself out, causing the hero to sigh in relief "Can't hurt a hologram. Jokes aside, me and the idiot are not actually up to anything terribly nasty today. We just have this minor problem, and could really use some 'Help'."_

KO groaned, he knew his hero inside must always assist those that utter the word 'help'. But, "What could you possibly need my help with? Don't you have like a million robots to do everything for you now that you bought it back for Boxman?"

 _"Oh but this one can only be solved by someone with a kind heart, great power, and that's a level 12."_

'That's... all me' he shook the thoughts out, "Nice try Venomous, but I'm not falling for your little trick a third time." he readied two power fists with Venomous' name on it.

 _Holo-Venomous just sighed, "I kind of expected that response, and normally I'm a reasonable guy. But my partner is not, as you have known since the start of the show." He said as another holographic projection appeared next to him, which depicted of Boxman in the middle of a room certain hostages being held in some kind of dark and abandoned room._

KO gasped as he saw his friends Rad, Enid, and even Dendy along with both his parents chained to some kind of spinning chair thingy with a laser gun pointed to them. "WHAT?! But how did?" KO turned around to the Rad and Enid he just saw earlier in store, as they ripped of their faces to reveal Darrel and Shannon in disguises. "DARREL! SHANNON!" he turned and growled at the professor projection. "What did you do to my friends and family?!"

 _"Don't look at me, that part was all his idea. Look all I ask is that you do one teeny tiny favor for me, and I promise to return your loved ones safe and sound. Now do we have a deal?"_

KO just looked between the two projections, from seeing his loved ones in danger and back to Venomous in a repeated motion. Help out one of the most evil minds ever created, or let his family and friends perish? Though the solution is obvious, it pained him to do so. "Fine, what do you want?" behind him, Darrel and Shannon high fived.

 _"Oh, it's not really what 'I' want. More like, what SHE wants."_

Before KO could question it, the side of the box opened up and he was suddenly pushed by the two robots as he closed trapping the hero inside. "HEY! WHAT GIVES!? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he banged on the box, but found that it was made of a rare metal that not even he can break out of. Just then he felt the space inside getting launched up in that air, he figured he was getting abducted and taken somewhere. And since they were no windows or holes to see out of, he didn't know where he was going or where he was being taken to.

"Don't worry guys, whatever those madmen are planning I'll stop them! Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" he screamed as he felt his prison stop and he burst through the opening side. He landed hard on the wall before falling onto a soft mattress, he looked around to see he was taken to some kind of bedroom.

"What the heck?" he rubbed his head as he saw posters of punk bands and what looked like a dungeon themed design for a bedroom. "What kind of madhouse have I ben stranded in?"

Just then he heard a door opened up behind him in a nearby mirror, KO panicked when he saw a thick layer of steam coming out as a silhouette appeared in the door way. _"Ooooh, you're early. I was just getting ready for your assignment."_

His eyes widened at the voice he heard, a voice he knew all too well from his younger days. He hesitantly turned around, and blushed when the smoke cleared up to reveal who had him sent here. Standing there, was Venomous' minion Fink the Rat. Well grown up and looking pretty soaked, she had just gotten out of the shower as per the towel wrapped around her. "Fink? Wh-What's going on?"

She menacingly chuckled at his scared face, she just stared him with the creepy smile as she slowly approached him. Like a hungry predator, and he was the prey. Right when she was about a couple centimeters away from his face, his sweat pouring down his face as he shook like a rattle. She gently place a hand on his shoulder before saying four little words.

"You're going to prom."

KO's head nearly exploded, "I. I'm uh what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

KO just stared with confusion, fear, and a hint of 'what the fudge?'. He could not believe what he was hearing right now, he could not believe for one second what he was being told at this very moment. "VILLIAN PROM!" he yelled flabbergasted to the wall, the reason being that his captor Fink is currently in the middle of changing. "What even is Villain Prom?"

Fink explained, "Oh it's nothing to be scared about, it's just like regular old prom. Except, for future members of the villain circuit. You have dancing, catering, a DJ, all that stuff you find at a dance. Would you mind zipping up the back for me?" the young adult pro hero just gulped as he embarrassedly complied, he held a hand over his eyes as he turned around and slowly approached the female rat minion. Though this caused some difficulty for his hand to easily find his intended target, and his fingers had ended up grazing her skin without any complaints from the rat. But he eventually found the zipper he was asked to find.

"So, how do I look?"

KO gulped at the question, any time a girl asked that particular question was a minefield. But from a girl that has countless times raided the bodega, stole supplies, and has tried to kill him more times than there are stars in the sky. Aw geez! He steadily took a deep breath, before slowly lowering his hand. And when he saw her, 'Oh my god.'

Even though she was a borderline psychopath, tonight she looked absolutely stunning. Her dark green hair was so shiny and full of volume as it was held up in a tight bon, with a couple stray strands that rested on either side of her face. Her face had a little make up on it with purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick, and a little bit of blush. She was sporting a dark purple sleeveless ball gown with a lab coat design, giving off both an aura of scientific ingenuity and flirtatious lure. With a floral hem and a V-line along her left leg. He couldn't help but blush, for an evil minion she was drop-dead gorgeous.

She cutely giggled at his expression, "Speechless huh, just what I was going for." she strutted her way till she was standing right in front of him, she rested her hands on his shoulders causing him to shake more nervously and sweating up more. She gave him a smile with a flirty and evil intent, he doesn't know how so much evil can live in such a hot package.

"Why me? Why do all of this? Just to ask a good guy to a prom for people who want to either rule the world or destroy it."

She sighed before looking down, "Because..."

"Because what? And don't say just because, that's just a desperate attempt for sitcom moms not to talk about their problems."

She knew if she told him about Devon Ramgo, then the whole plan goes up in smoke. She ran every possible option that can persuade KO into taking her to her prom, but all of them ended with catastrophe. There was but one option that probably could work and have the least repercussions possible, but it would make her sick to her stomach. But, what you gonna do?

"Actually, I don't really know. I guess, I never realize you were so good at... 'helping people'." she said.

KO couldn't help but blush at the compliment, he always felt a warm tingly feeling when he helps someone other than himself. And getting praised did feel a little nice, but this time it just didn't seem right. The Fink he knows doesn't do compliments, unless it was for Venomous. He knew thoroughly that she was using him for something, something that has something to do with this Villain Prom thing. But the question is, what?

To figure this out, he figured the best was to play along with her little game. 7-12 years helped him learn how to play chess and not checkers, so he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks Fink. I uuuhhh really like the dedication you are to villainy, it shows how focused and driven you are to achieve your dreams."

(Record scratch)

Okay, what was that? Did he just, no! He didn't, but did he? She was not expecting that compliment to her evilness, or any for that matter. She couldn't help but blush, she shook her head in bewilderment. "Uh thanks hehe." she nervously chuckled, "Anyway, here's the suit you'll be wearing." she said handing him a bag, "You can use my bathroom if you want." she pushed him there and immediately shut the door and freaked.

"What was that?! Why did he just say that out of the blue?" she asked herself as she laid down on her bed. For some reason getting that praise sent an odd shiver down her vertebrate, almost like when her boss praises her on stuff. But this felt different, she can't really explain it but she was scared to what it could have been. She took a deep breathe, "Okay Fink, just remember why you're doing this. Make Devon Ramgo jealous, and eventually marry him. That's the only reason you're even bringing this walking cinnamon roll to Villain Prom, he's so sickeningly sweet I can get tooth decay just looking at him. What is his game?"

(With KO)

"What is her game? Villain Prom, 'you were so good at helping people', something is not right." he muttered as he removing his under shirt and tossing it with his shorts and vest, he picked up a pair of tuxedo pants. He swore that he would find out what Fink's plan was, and save his friends even if it was the last thing he ever done.

"Why would she go to such lengths if it was for me to go to her prom with her? I'm not even her type, is she using me to make someone jealous? Is she setting me up for public humiliation, or to get maimed by her diabolic minion friends?" he questioned as he worked on the jacket.

"What she's planning, it's not gonna be pretty."

(With Fink)

"Oh please, why do I have to be worried? We have nothing in common, we aren't even remotely combatable. So why am I getting this odd feeling in my chest region?" she asked as she heard the door open, and when she saw him her jaw dropped. KO stood there in a red tuxedo and Phantom of the Opera mask, 'Woah, he looks so cute dressed like that...…. WHAT!?'

"So, how do I look?"


	4. Prom Begins

Prom, the most important day in a teen's life. The last major dance in your high school career, and to leave your mark in the record books. Regular prom was tough, but Villain Prom was a whole new level. There was heavy metal music playing all over, all the drinks were alcoholic, and it was decorated like a dungeon. But what brings it out were the people, a cornucopia of future bad guys and teens who like they got out of juvey, because they did for tonight. Some kids were dressed in their own designed villain costumes, others took the formal route with a colored suit for boys and ball gowns for the girls. And there were a couple people who wore some rather... revealing outfits. The great thing about Villain Prom, is that it has no dress code.

The one letting in all the prom goers stood at the entrance, a young spiky red head in a black shirt and jeans with a flaming tattoo on his right arm let each goer in as they provided him the ticket required for entry.

He was approached by a young couple, a boy with a flaming scalp in a fiery tuxedo with a girl with light blue skin in a orange lingerie with spiderwebbed knee socks. "Lex Frinkson and Tiffany Gatters, go on in." the bouncer said as the two gave him the tickets.

"Candy, see you and the cheer squad are going the 'friends' route. Nice, proceed." he said as he let in a group of giggling cheerleaders with skimpy cheer outfits on into the main area of the prom.

He then saw who was next, and nearly cracked a smile. "Ai, hey there Fink."

"Ryatt, it's been too long. Are those new titanium knuckles?" the dressed up mouse woman pointed to the shiny pieces of metal on his fingers.

"Actually, there an aluminum-brass alloy coated in adamantium. Brings more hurt, and makes heroes bite the dirt." Ryatt corrected while showing off said weapons.

"Well, whatever they are they're so damn cool."

"Totally." he then saw who was with her and narrowed his eyes, having a small feeling that something wasn't right. "Hold on, I don't recognize you."

Fink internally freaked at that, she looked to KO sweating profusely through his suit and under his mask. She wanted to try and make him less like the popular hero everyone see on TV, he is the most recognizable person in the villain circuit. He told her off the time he got turned into a were-dog, so he thought he'd be less recognizable with his dog head before leaving, which she agreed to since no one else in her school knew about that. But still, one of the obstacles was getting him through the entranceway, which was not gonna be easy considering who was manning it. Ryatt has a very keen sense of smell, and photographic memory of everyone that goes to villain school "This is my date: B.O., he's a new exchange student from out of town."

Ryatt hummed in suspicion, "I know everyone in our school, and in all of our rival ass schools. And I haven't heard of anyone with the initials B.O. in any of them."

'B.O.' then held up his hands defensively and replied in a gravely voice, "Um, I'm far out of town. From... (KO: Got to think of a totally made up place that sounds even a little bit convincing)… Atlantis!" Fink resisted the urge to facepalm.

"... Atlantis huh? Well, you still need a ticket." Ryatt said.

"Here," Fink jumped him handing him her ticket, "... and the guest pass for my date."

Ryatt took the slips and ushered them in, but before he let them go to far he pulled 'B.O.' back and gave him a warning. "I got my eye on you, bub! I swear I have seen you're face before, until then don't try anything smart."

(At the Villains and company)

"They're in." Boxman announced as he twirled in his seat in front of a giant big screen, "Aren't those two just adorable together? Blech, I hate it!" he feigningly gagged.

"Look Boxass, whatever you and Grape Juice over there plan on doing is not gonna work!" Enid exclaimed while she was struggling with the binds she was in, the ninja found herself strapped to a deluxe leather couch while her co-worker was used a loveseat by the teenage girl of the Boxmore Bots Shannon.

The small man's business partner Venomous, who chuckled at the nickname from the bound ninja, just walked in with a plate with a silver dome on it. "Oh you heroes, always so quick to judge what non-heroes are doing. This doesn't concern you or your little bodega, for you see this is a special day for my minion."

"You guys remember Fink right? Mutant mouse lady with a wing in the mental hospital named after her?" Boxman questioned, the older Bodega-men shrugged in 'Yeah, so' motion. "Well, today is her school's annual Senior Villain Prom!"

"What's Villain Prom?" Enid questioned, she got her answer from Raymond who wrapped an arm around her.

"It's like you're regular prom, but for those who walk the path of evil and darkness."

"You have three seconds before I bite your hand off." the Casanova bot didn't need to be told twice in that threatening tone.

"Look, all I want is for my little girl to have a magical time in the most important night in her life. Is that really so wrong?" Venomous questioned, the heroes couldn't help but murmur in agreement that it wasn't so bad. "Now I know you're probably wondering why we captured you, you're boss, his wife, and your friend's sidekick." he inquired as he gestured to the two elder heroes who were trapped in a dome, and to the teenage kappa.

"Yeah kinda."

"Totally."

"I would especially like to know why I am secluded in a water tank, this feels a little demeaning!" Dendy exclaimed as the camera panned out to reveal she was in a giant glass bowl filled with water and has a little castle and treasure chest inside, with some seaweed swaying. Plus, the top of the bowl had a laser lid that keeps her form getting out. Good thing her species has gills, otherwise she would have drowned.

"Well, would you willingly go to a dance of delinquents and juvenile teens?" they shook their heads no, he turned to the kappa "And to answer your question Dendy, it was on sale." he then lifted up the lid of the plate he was holding, "In the mean time, anyone care for a finger sandwich?"

The heroes didn't say anything, but the taller more competent villain just placed a small plate of sandwiches by each of his captive audience. "Relax, as soon as Prom's over you guys are free to go, assuming Fink has a good time that is. Or else, things are gonna end badly."

DING

"Oh, that's probably the meatloaf. Boxman, keep an eye on them. And try not to mess this up." he said as he left.

"Popcorn?" he held a bowl out to Carol and Gar, who just glared at the CEO. He shrugged as he went back to his seat, he took a chunk out of the popcorn and tossed it in his mouth. "He won't last five minutes with what goes on at Villain Prom, HAHAHAHAHAHA- GAH! Kernal stick in my throat!" he fell to the ground clutching at his neck and gagging.

(Back to KO and Fink)

After that the two headed in to see the festivities, everyone was either shaking it on the dance floor or off on the side showing off their evil powers or enjoying some of the food from the buffet. Like Fink said, it was just like any regular ole prom aside from the venue and décor. Although there were a few who were doing some very unusual things at a prom, like setting a small firing or some knife trick you'd see in prison. And a handful of the couples here were getting a little... close.

"Um, what are they doing?" KO pointed to some corner off screen, which Fink turned his head away from rather quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing you need to worry about!" she giggled embarrassedly when he pushed him far away from the shenanigans going on in that vicinity, 'Probably should have warned about the lack of rules, and the people who have no regard for public decency'. She leaned into his ear, "Just stay near me, and you'll at least walk away with some level of innocence."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I trust you." he whispered back, the two then held each other's hand as part of their ploy as they approached the buffet table. Which has a very wide spread of gourmet foods from other countries, along with several towers of pizza. KO nearly drooled at the plethora of delicacies in front of him, why do the bad guys get the good stuff?

Fink giggled at his reaction, "Go head, they have plenty more." but before he can grab something, Fink took his hand and pulled his face close to hers. "But first, you need to know a few things if you're gonna survive this party. Rule number 1: don't look down when people speak to you, they take it as a sign of weakness. But don't look anyone in the eye, they see it as a challenge for dominance."

"Not too much or too little eye contact, got it". KO nodded.

"Rule number 2: Don't pick up your garbage, they'll know you're a goody two-shoes. Rule number 3: trust no one. Got that?" he nodded, "Good, because this is a really big day for me KO, don't fuck this up for me!" she exclaimed as she pulled him closer to her so she can show him how serious she was.

"You know you're eyes sparkle when you're angry." she growled at the compliment, but blushed regardless. "But, I think we can make it work. Some how."

"It better." She then pulled him over to the buffet, KO was feeling even more nervous about this ploy they were doing.

'Oh, of all the times for TKO to take a vacation. He could handle all this madness no problem, but he's in Mind Bahamas for the next two weeks'. We cut to TKO in the mindscape lounging on a beach chair on a simulated beach wearing a floral shirt, straw hat, and red swim shorts. He drank from a glass of bear while surrounded by a horde of bikini clad beach babes, one who resembled Dendy was feeling his muscles while another who looked a lot like Elodie was giving him a neck massage.

 **"It's good to be me."**

Back to KO, who was sitting at a table with Fink as both had mountains of food that didn't even made a scratch at the buffet. "So, how do they keep the food supply going?" he asked Fink who was gorging on a giant turkey.

"What do you think, bozo? They steal it from a catering company." she answered while still going down on her meat.

"Isn't that illegal?" he questioned as she tossed the remains far away as she started on her next piece.

"It's villain prom, everything we do is illegal. Now shut up and eat, can't dance on an empty stomach."

He looked to his own plate as she was already done with half of her share, he took a slice of pizza and took a bite out of the tip.

 _"Well, well, well. Look who it is?"_

 **'Oh cob damn it!'**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well, well, well. Look who it is."_

 **'Oh, cob damn it!'**

The humanoid rodent minion and the undercover hero slowly turned around to face the owner of that snooty voice, a voice that Fink knows all to well. The mouse woman narrowed her eyes at the sight of a woman her age that looks like the stereotypical spoiled princess, with long red hair and a red sequence ball gown with no sleeves. "Mala!"

"Fink. I'm actually surprised to see you made it, figured that this was a formal dance not for a dirty rat such as yourself." Mala remarked while flipping her hair back.

Fink fired back, "You're calling me a dirty rat, didn't you tattle on twelve of our classmates for burning down a pet store?"

"Hey, they deserved to be in jail. I was just about to adopt a cute puppy from there, all dog murders should go to hell." she rebuffed. Mala then caught a glimpse at the other person at her nemesis's table, "Who's the discount Wolfman? I feel like I have known him from somewhere, but can't seem to remember or care."

KO suddenly felt a ping of fear, luckily Fink was there. "None of your concern, but this is B.O., a recently exchanged student from out of town. And MY date for tonight, so don't get any ideas you red headed bitch demon!"

Mala just rolled her eyes at the insult she heard more than a dozen hundred times, "Whatever, enjoy it while it lasts. Don't get too attached to him like the last guy." she cackled as she left the two alone. Fink snarled and crushed the soda can in her hand, the carbonated beverage spilling onto the table. She looked to her date and saw the look on his face, she didn't like that face one bit.

"I'm gonna go on record to say that you know about Mala don't you?" she sneered. KO rubbed the back of his furry neck in embarrassment.

"Hehehe, I may have ran into her on some of my night patrols. Any time I catch her robbing a bank or museum she would try to get in my pants, until she then tries to slash me before the cops show up to take her to jail." he said fiddling with his thumbs.

"(Grrrrrr), how many times have you gotten-"

"JUST ONCE!" KO said a little too quickly, Fink gave him a threatening glare as she leaned her face in till she was an inch from his. "Once or, twice... a week?" Fink growled while barring her fangs, KO then waved his hands defensively, "I swear it never went further! I never had intercourse with her, I never even kissed her or hugged her!"

"You better not have."

KO then remembered what Mala said before she walked away, "Hey, what was she talking about earlier? About the last guy that got too attached or..."

Fink blushed and turned away from him, "Nothing, nothing you need to worry your fuzzy little head over." she then grabbed him by the suit collar and held him close to her. "Listen, _K_ O. This night is the most important night of my life, and it WILL be perfect by any means necessary. I want to have my picture taken, win Villain Prom Queen, and be the center of attention of that dance floor. And if I have to do it all with a _stupid and childishly lame hero_ , then so be it. But mark my words, if you ruin this night for me then you will never. See your friends. Again. Understand? You bitch."

KO whimpered and nodded furiously, his fear of this woman raising up to eleven.

Fink then did a complete 180 from threatening to sweat, "Good, I gotta tinkle. Don't start dancing without." she said before leaving him to find the little minion's room.

KO sighed as he composed his mind until he was in his mindscape, he looked around to see TKO has done a total remodel of his mind since his vacation. A sunny side beach with a lot of the women he's met over the course of the show, all clad in very revealing bikinis that made him blush a little. He shook his head before going in. Along the way he noticed a mindscape rendering of Red and Drupe playing volleyball against two Shannons, but human. He also looked into the ocean to see a mindscape Holo-Jane surfing a mega tidal wave. He even found a rendering of his mom with a seashell bikini top and purple bottom with a metal detector, he had an idea on how TKO thinks about women even without being his brain-buddy.

He then reached his destination as he saw TKO with his shirt off, showing his washboard 10-pack of abs, squirting a bottle of sunscreen into his hands. KO then saw what looked like Enid with the back of a black bikini top and bottom unhooked, he then diverted his attention to solely his alterego so he didn't have to see his naked older friend. "TKO."

The emo-looking personality looked up and saw his counterpart there, he nonchalantly greeted him. **"Oh, hey man. Saw what just happened with you and the rat girl."**

KO looked away, "Yeah, are women so emotionally draining?"

 **"Nah, not at all."**

The camera panned out to see a faucet coming out of his chest, a mind version of Fink in a small skull bikini top and black bottoms came by on all fours and made herself a cup of pink liquid. She brought the cup to her little nose and gave it a whiff, _"Hmmm, that is good emotion."_ she said before taking a sip and running off.

"Okay, look I really need to make sure Fink has a good night tonight. But this prom is not like the one at my school, it's so wild and vulgar." KO cringed.

 **"Sounds like my kind of party. Is there booze?"**

"Totally, and I swear I saw a few people doing 'it' at either a table or even on the dance floor." KO recalled with a pale face.

TKO nearly popped with excitement as he started to rub the sunscreen on the fake-Enid's back. **"I LOVE IT! If only I can go, but I saved up all my vacation days this year and I can't stop now. We haven't even had the beach side bonfire yet."**

"You just like to see me in an uncomfortable scenario and make a fool of myself don't you?" he dully deduced.

 **"Precisely, just keep your head down. Don't look anyone in the eyes, stay near Fink, don't talk to anybody, and don't stare at a girl's ass. I learned that the hard way."**

KO sighed, "Okay, I guess that's kind of helpful. Later, TKO." he said before fazing back to reality as TKO's hands landed on a certain spot.

 _"I think my bum has enough sunblock TKO, but can't be TOO careful huh?"_ fake-Enid sultrily questioned, causing TKO to smirk wickedly.

KO gasped as he returned to the real world, he saw that he was no longer sitting at a table but on the dance floor with Fink twirling him, she pulled him in and gave him a glare. "What did you do? I was gone for two minutes and I find you past out on the table, people thought you were dead!"

"I-I'm fine, Fink. Let's just try to enjoy tonight, I want to make this the best night you ever had." he stated with pride.

Fink rolled her eyes as she continued to lead her date/prisoner in a small waltz, but hearing his promise to her brought out a light smile in her features. But she has to remember that she's using him to get another guy to notice her, 'But being with this hero, while disgusting, it's actually quite nice.'


	6. The truth?

After dancing for about an hour, Fink brought KO over to the line for the Villain Prom pictures. It's mostly like the same like in regular Prom, but you can either have a background of an apocalypse or do a little roleplay as an evil professor and his minion. And for Fink's personal favorite, you can pretend to have captured a hero. Which was gonna be her plan for this picture as she'd have KO 'pretend' to be a hero she captured, how fitting that he was a hero and was basically held against his will.

"So B.O., are you enjoying the night so far?" she asked in a feign cutesy manner, with a couple fluttering of her eyelashes. Both to make it more believable she was dating a fellow villain, and because she felt an strange need to be cute to this goober.

The disguised KO rubbed the back of his neck with an uncomfortable look in his face, "Well, I've seen more skin and cleavage than in a strip club. The floor is sticky with alcohol and bodily fluids, I've seen more legal and health code violations than in an underground seafood restaurant. And it smells in here" he gagged while pinching his nose, "like a jungle monkey after running a marathon."

"What?" he heard the guy in front of him who turned out to be a humanoid monkey in a gangster style jumpsuit with a number '4' pinned to the front, he also had a bit of an offended look "So now it's illegal to exercise? Why is everyone so jumpy?" he shook his head as he turned around.

"Don't mind Kreg, he's been a little jumpy since he had run-in with a hero after robbing a jewelry store." Fink told her date.

KO leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I know, that was me."

While these two were waiting for the pictures, watching them from a distance was Mala with a burning glare directed at the rodent's head. She was sure that she wouldn't have any competition for Prom Queen while Fink was crying into a tub of ice cream in the bathtub, Fink was the only one to ever compete with her in terms of looks and villainy. Helps that her boss Venomous bought out Mala's three times, something that Mala hasn't forgotten. But now she waltz in here with some new wolf boy that puts all their other classmates to shame, if only she hadn't left her portable doomsday device at home.

Though she did have a sneaking suspicion on her rival's date, just something nagging at her that she's met him before. No one at any of the rival schools have even heard of this 'B.O.', and apparently this is the first time anyone has really seen him. "What are you hiding B.O.? If that even IS your real name, there's something not right." she lowly growled.

 _"Hey, babe."_

Mala jumped and composed herself as she faced her new boyfriend and prom date, "Oh nothing, Devon Ramgo. Soon to be king of hell and senior captain of the varsity football team, lacross team, soccer team, boxing team, cage-fighting team, espiongage squad, and head of the hackers club." she listed off the accomplishments of Devon, of was a red humanoid demon with long silver hair with horns on the side of her head, he wore a red tuxedo to the festivities.

"You weren't just sending burning daggers to Fink were you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I swear you guys have been fighting since you were in middle school, why can't you guys just be friends?"

Mala waved him off, "Please, like I'd ever be even acquaintances with that rodent slut. I was right to dump her during that heist to Hexagon."

"Actually, she left you to die." he reminded her.

"AS IF I COULD FORGET!" she snapped, Devon reared back in a defensive manner.

(With Fink and KO)

"Well, that was fun. And these pictures turned out nicely, don't you think?" Fink said with a smile as she showed KO the prom photos they just took, which mostly consisted of Fink playing a devious scientist torturing KO playing a hero. With actual torture devices, KO was still reeling from the traps he swore were ripped off by those soap opera like movies with a mad man giving people destructive life therapy.

"Yeah, very nicely." he squeaked out before putting his mask back on, good thing no one recognized his werewolf form. "Why do you guys have a real laser?"

"It makes it more authentic, we villains don't half ass stuff like this. Besides, you made it out in one piece." she said while playfully punching his shoulder, but still caused him to rub the spot where she punched.

"Okay, you got your pictures. Now we just get your crown so we can leave, I have a lot of unpleasant images to rid my mind of." KO aggravatedly said as he dragged her to their table, the two then looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Luckily nobody seemed to be listening with the rave music and lord-knows what else is going on.

"You know, you could at least try to pretend to have a good time." she dully said to him.

KO rolled his eyes, "Well I'm if I seem a little sour, I'm basically being forced against my will to a party that's way too vulgar and filled with illegal activity for me. Meanwhile my friends and family are being held captive by one of the most notorious scientists on Earth and a mad man who comes up with new and creative ways to destroy my place of business, so I apologize if I'm not in the party mood." he ranted.

Fink scoffed, "You think I wanted to spend the most important night of my life babysitting a man-child goody two-shoes loser?"

"Then why did you even bring me here in the first place?!" he snapped, though even he was kind of loud nobody can hear them over the music. Although some that were in a modest proximity can still vaguely make out what they were saying, but couldn't quite make out their words.

Fink just growled, "I gotta kick a race donkey." Fink stomped away out of the dance hall, KO just hmphed as he walked to the opposite direction to a wall.

"Women!"

"Tell me about it."

GAH! KO jumped when he turned to his side to see who said that-

"Devon?"

The teen demon looked surprised for a moment, "How did you know my- wait!" the two then looked to each other in realization. "K-" the disguise hero quickly slapped his hand over the demon's mouth and dragged him out in the hall. After running a good distance away he released the guy's mouth and gasped, "KO! What are you doing here?! This is Villain Prom! If anyone sees you, you'll be torn to shreds in five seconds!"

KO sighed as he took off his half-mask and put on his human rubber mask, "I don't know man, Fink dragged me here after her boss and his business partner kidnapped my family and friends. I don't know what's going on with her but she was being extremely weird, and I don't think I can take another second of what's going on back in that dance!"

"Fink? Like mutant rat girl Fink? Minion of Professor Venomous?" Devon asked in wonder.

"That's the one, how do you know her?" KO raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, I figured she was nuts in the guys she picked but I never thought she would want to get it on with a good guy. Much less the Number 1 hero of 201XX, just when I think I knew everything about her." Devon rubbed his head, he then said "But to answer your question, Fink and I used to date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had one of those on again and off again types of relationships. We're done one week and then back together the next, fights and make-up make-outs in a seemingly endless cycles. But recently, I think it's now on off permanently."

"Oh, so that's why she brought me here. She probably wanted to make you jealous after you broke up with her so that she can take you back!" he claimed, he then chuckled to himself "Oh that makes a lot more sense, why else would she bring a good guy like me to a high school event for bad guys?" he then realized, "Oh wait, I don't think you were supposed to know that." he slapped his hands over his mouth with his eyes wider than saucers.

Devon looked surprised at his accidental confession, but not for the reason KO was expecting. "What? Why would she want to make me jealous? Every time we try to rebuild our romance it never ends well, I could have sworn she would have moved on after she dumped."

KO was now the one in surprise, "Wait a minute, Fink dumped you?"

 _(Venomous spit out his drink after hearing that, Boxman let out a big "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?". KO's friends and family were all shocked at this revelation, even the robots were blowing their heads after hearing this. Raymond uttered out a small 'Plot twiiiiiiist')_

"Yeah, for real this time. I still have the scorch mark from when she drove a flaming steak at me." he said pulling up his jacket to show the pretty big gash on his hip, though it healed quickly for his being a demon it still left a big scar. "It was actually a rotation thing on who dumped who, but this time it was me that got dumped into a dumpster. Which she also did before pushing it off a cliff."

KO was then even more confused, "But then why did she drag me here? Why do any of that stuff just to bring me to a dance for villains?"

Devon shrugged, "Beats me man, although she has talked a lot about you during our past dates."

"She has?" KO questioned.

"Yeah, any chance she had she'd mention some 'loser hero' that works at some 'dumb hero store' that always breaks her toys of mass destruction. And I swore I saw a picture of you on a dart board in her room with kiss marks all over it, and she always seemed angry yet happy when she talks about you. You're all she ever talks about, call me crazy but maybe she..."

"Likes me?" KO shook his head, "That's insane, we have nothing in common! I'm a chivalrous hero, she's a conniving winch who's burned down three orphanages."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Hell, my dad is the king of the ACTUAL realm of hell while my mom is a literal angel. Just because one person's good and the other is evil, doesn't immediately disqualify a possibility. We may be villains, but we too have feelings."

KO looked downed, "I... I don't know."

"Yeah, trying to decipher her is like trying to disarm a bomb. Anyway, I got to run. Mala's probably waiting for me, and go back to Werewolf Phantom of the Opera, _B.O._ " Devon told him before heading back to the main area of Prom. KO held his head in his hands as he sat on a nearby staircase, he thought he found out why he was brought here. But then after talking to Devon, he had a massive headache.

"THERE YOU ARE!" speak of the devil, not literally. He looked up to see Fink with a furious expression on her face, "Where were you, the Prom king and Queen competition is about to start!"

KO just stood up and looked at her with the most serious look on his face, Fink's fury diminished and turned frightened at the glare he was giving her. "Fink, I know everything."

She went wide eyed at that, ' ** _Son of a bitch!_** '


	7. Chapter 7

The air was tense, and not just from the amount of people smoking in the hall. KO looked down on Fink, who was sitting silently on the steps with her hands in her lap with a guilty expression on her face. She knew she had a lot to explain, KO was most hungry for an explanation. He thought he figured out why he was her 'date' to a prom for villains, but turns out he was way off. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Fink, is it true you were trying to use me to make someone jealous?"

Fink looked away, sweat dripping from her pores which she wiped away with a hanky. "Well, that was part of the whole plan. How did you figure it out anyway? Did Devon Ramgo tell you?"

"No, but he told me a lot of things. Like that you guys have dated a few times in the past, and that you've mostly dumped him." KO retorted.

"How do you know him anyway?" Fink questioned.

"Oh he's on my bowling team, and one half of the Uso Penitentiary Million Dollar Tower champions with yours truly. But that's not the hot issue right now, tell me Fink. Why would you want to drag me to this event, with the intent of making a boy you previously dumped jealous? And I want the truth this time, no more games." Fink groaned at the glare he was giving her, she sighed as she explained herself.

"The truth... the truth is KO. I...I-I-I...(Sigh) I just wanted to spend some time with you, without any fisticuffs for once. You see the thing is KO, Devon may have been my boyfriend. But, the only reason I ever dated him was because..." she turned away from the hero, her face was drenched with sweat and redder than a tomato.

"Because..."

"Because... because I was scared okay." Fink panted after letting that out, but KO just looked more confused.

"Scared? Of what?"

Fink groaned before she stood up and paced for a bit, "Look for as long as knew you, my bad side and my heart as been at a massive war when it comes to you KO. When I see you're happy and friendly face, I can't help but want to strangle you. Yet seeing that warm and innocent smile just sends so many butterflies in through my stomach and it makes my face burn, the more I fight you the more I just want to wrap my arms around you and snuggle up to you like a giant teddy bear. (growls before grabbing KO by the collar) WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

KO went wide eyed at the accusation, "WHAT?! What do you mean what I-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN IT CAUSED ME?! TO HAVE THESE! THESE! THOUGHTS OF YOU! Thought of you hugging me. Kissing me. To marry me! To have babies with you! AND JUST BE AROUND YOU AT ALL!?" She freaked as tears were starting to form, "All these thoughts, thoughts that villains should not have for heroes. Thoughts that is considered wrong in this world we live in, thoughts that have haunted me for the past decade I've known you. Thoughts that makes it hard to watch you with that kappa girl you always hang out with."

KO blinked a couple times in surprise, "Fink... do you..." she didn't need him to finish before she gave him a forlorn frown, this night was never about Devon. She only told herself to try and ease the pain in her heart, it didn't really fully work.

"KO, I like you." she shook her head, "No, I-I love you." KO was taken aback from this, "More than you can ever imagine, the truth is this wasn't about Devon at all. Honestly, this was the only thing I can think of to get you to hang out with me without a fight breaking out. Just once I want to be in the same vicinity as you, but not as enemies. As... boyfriend & girlfriend, as lovers, or even as friends. Because out of an entire school of bad boys, juvie inmates, and fuck ton of other weirdos that will one day doom the world. You're actually the closest thing I ever had to a real friend." she turned away with a tear rolling down her eye, KO listened with remorse to her sobs.

"Fink."

She ignored him as she brought out a phone and dialed a number, "Boss, please take the hostages home. The night's off." she sadly said.

 _"Very well, Fink. But after you get back, you have a lot of explaining to do. Also, you're grounded for two years."_

"Understandable, see you later." she hung up and sighed. She felt KO's hand on her shoulder, "Just go home KO, its over. I know you weren't having fun, so there's no reason for either of us to stay. By this time tomorrow I'll just be back in the latest contraption Buttman makes to destroy your plaza, to think that the top hero in 201XX would ever want to be with a filthy rat like me. I was a fool to think that it can possibly work out between a hero and a vill-"

Fink's eyes went wide when she felt herself get turned over and the pressure of soft lips crash on hers, Fink thought it was all a dream. She thought that she would wake up from Hades' cruel attempt at a sick joke, that she would find herself in her bed in her dungeon style bedroom with a tub of dark chocolate ice cream. There was no conceivable or even remotely possible chance that her crush Kaio Kincaid, the number one pro hero in the world, can actually be kissing her at this very moment during her Villain Prom.

Even when he inserted his tongue into hers and softly caressed hers, she just stayed frozen in disbelief as he wrapped his arms around Fink and pulled her closer. Fink wanted this to be real, desperately wishing that this was really happening to her. That after years of turbo fists, fights to the death, and other nefarious plots to get his attention could he actually be kissing her. No this has to be some kind of trick, it has to be! KO hates all villains with a burning passion! So why would he be doing this, Fink tried desperately to think of any possible explanation for this. Yet she can't help but blush and add a red hue to her pale complexion, can... can it really be?

KO pulled back after a full minute of no return from Fink, he looked into her eyes and saw shock and fear. Shock that he did that, and fear as to if he really did that. "Fink, I admit this night hasn't been easy. But I've actually had a lot of fun hanging out with you."

Fink's response was just tears rolling down her eyes, she shook her head "You're just saying that!" she pushed him away before running away on all fours.

"FINK WAIT!" he called out to her but she was already gone before he can take one step. He sighed as sat on the steps again, his head plopped onto his arms draped over his knees. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really know what to think of the girl. For most of his life she's done nothing but try to demolish the plaza or mount his head on a stake, but after they became teens she started to get more sultry in their encounters. He thought she was just messing with him, but what happened here tonight he wasn't so sure.

The look on Fink's face read dejection and despair, she brought him here not to get killed by her villain friends or use him like he thought. When KO kissed her, he can feel the shock and desperateness in her lips. He felt that she was sad inside, that he was only doing this for pity sakes and not because he actually wanted her. He sighed as he stood up and removed his rubber human mask and replaced it with his Phantom mask, it didn't even matter anymore anyway.

He returned to the dance hall, he looked towards the exit and sighed before making his way out. Without Fink here he needed to get out of there before someone realizes who he really is, "Well, it's not like things can get any worst."

 _"Attention, Prom goers."_ KO turned to the stage as did everyone, he freaked when he saw Mala with a microphone in hand. What set him off was the almost knowing smirk he swore she was sending him. "As we are about to start our Prom King and Queen battle, it is my duty to inform you that there is an intruder among us."

GASP

"And it's all thanks... to her!" she pointed as a spotlight lit up to reveal...

GASP

KO went wide eyed as he saw Fink strapped to a spinning wheel with a ball gag in her mouth, she can see KO and sent him a scared look. "Our ole friend Fink here, has in my mind brought a HERO here as her date."

GASP

KO and Fink went wide eyed as when they heard this. But what shocked them was what she said next, "You see, the reason why no one has met _B_. O. Is because he is actually... (snap)"

KO yelped when he got attacked by a pair of chihuahuas, after a small fight cloud appeared it dissipated to reveal.

"Everyone, meet... KO!"

GASP


	8. Prom Battle Royal

KO looked over every possible outcome he can think of in situation like this, facing down over 100 of the soon to be biggest threat to society. Things were not that great for the hero that practically everyone knew, meaning they studied everything about him. In KO's mind, this would actually be fun. Granted that KO was dragged here on a date with the minion that was strapped to a table with a laser pointed at her, but now he gets to do something exciting like fighting young and fresh villains. KO creaked his neck and ripped off his shirt, exposing his muscled chest, broad shoulders, and eight pack of abs. Though he was a hero and was trespassing, a majority of the female villains nearly squealed as his physique. Some even donned a few perverted smirks, which make the captive Fink seethe with rage at all the women ogling her date like a piece of meat. A damn sexy piece of meat at that, which she is NOT sharing. He slammed his fists together as they glowed turbonic energy, "Time to go turbo."

A tall demonic looking man in a suit who KO can guess was the principal of the school these guys went to, he took the mic from Mala before he cleared his throat to announce this. _"Forgive me my students and future rulers or destroyers of the world, but our annual festivities has taken an unexpected twist. As we just discovered that young Fink, has secretly brought a hero to this year's villain prom. And not only that, but the number one hero at that KO."_ This brought up a storm of boos as the hero in questioned just took a fighter's stance. _"If he were to escape this event, then everyone here will be sent to prison. That is why this year's Prom King and Queen will be determined in a different way. The first couple to successfully K.O. KO, hehe, will not only be this year's king and queen of Villain Prom. But they will have the distinct honor, of executing the trespassing hero, and the girl that dare brought him here in the first place. Let the battle... begin."_

 **BANG**

With that gunshot, nearly every villain there jump on KO. The sounds of punching and kicking can be heard as a fight cloud appeared, but KO pushed them all off with a surge of turbo energy. One lizard guy in a suit ran at him, but got a power fist to the gut and a high kick knocking his lights out. Then his date, a human girl in a pink bikini ran at him with a hammer and swung at his head. But KO instinctively caught it with his hand right before it made contact, he then saw a huge rhino guy charge at him. He smirked before side stepping letting the unfortunate girl get pummeled, the rhino charged at him again. KO then readied his fist as it glowed with turbo energy.

"POWER FIST!"

His fist collided with the horn, which caused the rhino guy to slam right through the wall with the horn falling right to the side. He ducked an incoming shuriken before catching a sword blade just as it was inches from his eyes with his fingers, the ninja wielding the sword gasped before his target twisted his fingers and snapping the sword in half easily.

He growled before bringing the broken off handle to his face, "That was a family heirloom! YOU BASTARD!" he screamed before jumping high up going for a wheelbarrow kick, KO sidestepped and before he knew it his fist was raised.

"Checkmate."

Time moved slowly as the ninja's momentum carried him right towards the still waiting fist, right until...

 _ **CRUNCH**_

The ninja's eyes went wide as a searing pain went straight to... Everyone's eyes went wide, including KO's as the ninja flipped away

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I was trying to block, but my hand was up and your momentum carried my fist into you're-" KO tried to apologize.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

Fink even cringed as the poor guy kneeled down holding his crotch in pain, "Yikes, looks like he's never having kids."

KO backed away before getting clocked in the head by a baseball bat, the force left a small bump but he was still standing. He turned around to see a girl ninja with a more revealing outfit swing at him with a metal bat, he presumed she was either the guy he probably neutered's sister or girlfriend. "If his dick is in anyway shattered I'll kill you!" she yelled as she kept swinging at him with him dodging, he suppose he got his answer.

She went for another swing before he caught her wrist and spun her to the ground pinning her before seeing a huge guy jump towards him, he rolled out of the way leaving the girl screaming as she got belly flopped. The mega-weight uttered a sorry before feeling his ankle get broken thanks to KO snapping it, the ninja girl pulled herself to her head was just out from underneath and gasping for air. "(pant, pant) Butch, you gotta lay off the extra pizza and donuts! What are you 900lbs?"

"850 actually."

KO left the two alone before he got surrounded by the cheer squad he saw before entering, each girl possessed some kind of weapon and skimpy outfits. _"Hey, hey. Ho, ho. You won't live to see tomorrow!"_

KO cracked his knuckles, "Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but tonight I think I'll make an exception." The camera panned to Fink, who cringed as sounds of a beatdown can be heard. The camera returned to see all six cheerleaders hogtied together, with KO standing above them with a sword in his hand. He then expertly swung the sword around like a samurai before holding it out in a dueling stance.

Fink gushed at this sight, "mrrrm mo mmot (he's so hot!)."

Just then two dog people in armor, one boy and one girl approached him with swords of their own. "NOT SO FAST HERO, THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!"

"I'm Rashi!"

"And I'm Sayouri!"

 _ **"And we're gonna take you down!"**_

KO just replied, "I like to see you try."

Rashi and Sayouri then charged at him, their swords clashing with KO's. Since it was two against one KO was pushed back a bit, and he was swinging a 300 lb sword so he extended a lot of energy swinging it. With the duo's speed and teamwork they started to overpower the lone hero KO, Fink muffledly screamed and pleaded KO to stay in the fight.

KO then did a downward thrust of his sword, which was dodged by the knight duo who then gave him double kicks to the head before sending him flying with a double sword butt to the gut. KO landed hard with an impact, he caught a glimpse of Rashi coming at him with the tip of his blade nearing his midsection. KO just got out of the way before he can strike, until he dodged an attack from Sayouri before swinging at her head.

Almost like teleportation Rashi stopped the blade just before the blade made contact with Sayouri, he then gave KO a hard kick to the gut that sent him flying towards the stage. He turned to Sayouri, "Are you okay honey?"

The girl panted as Rashi helped her up, "Yeah, he nearly got me. Let's just keep double teaming him until he's down, and after this where would you like to go on vacation?"

"How about a nice relaxing trip to our favorite beach?"

"GAH, we've already done that a million times! Even swimming in the ocean naked get's stale, I say we go skydiving!"

"You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"You're such a baby!"

"You're so controlling!"

The two knight dogs then got into a heated argument, that was cut off when they heard their opponent clear his throat. KO almost had a knowing smile on his face, "I have to say, you two make quite a team. Although it is far from perfect, so instead of weapons, let's see how you handle..." KO slammed the blade down into the floor, then in a puff of smoke he gained a pair of glasses and a book.

TURBO MARRIAGE COUNSELING!

Rashi and Sayouri went wide eyed, _**"GAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"Damn it, he discovered our one weakness!" Rashi panicked.

Sayouri begged, "Please, anything but that!"

KO then readied a power fist, "You're both **INSECURE!"** he then fired a huge power fist, with the word 'Insecure' on the knuckles. Which collided with the couple, actually doing some damage as per their pained groans. "You both got out of bad relationships, and you're each other's **REBOUNDS**!" he then sent another fist, saying 'Rebounds'. Which brought out more of a pained expression from them.

"The only reason you stay together, is because you're too scared you'll never find someone else!" he said before sending a barrage of power fist towards them, each making a crack in their respective armor and damaging them not only physically but mentally.

"GAAAAAAAAH, THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!"

"I CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

KO then finished off, "Not to mention your boyfriend dog cheated on you with your math teacher!"

Sayouri gasped in shock at her boyfriend's accusation, who looked scared "WHAT!? How did you know that!?"

"Oh I didn't, I was just bluffing. But, _busted~"_ he sang, Rashi gulped before turning to see his girlfriend glaring a massive hole in at him. He embarrassedly chuckled sensing his impending doom.

"If it makes you feel any better, she smelled weird."

KO backed away as the two settled their differences, and by that I mean Sayouri beat him up and then through him out into the hall to 'discipline' him. He was then stopped by a giant turtle monster, who spewed fire at him before KO jumped out of the way. Mala chuckled at the hero's situation, "He's so done, Bows is the most primal and vicious senior in the entire world. He sent all of our football, hockey, and wrestling rivals to the hospital." she turned to her rival Fink, who was close to crying "Aw, what's wrong Finky. You're not actually worried for this hero are you? Why, I'm willing to bet you love him huh?"

Fink glared at her with a burning passion to rip her head off, Mala just shrugged. "You poor, poor fool. So desperate for love you were willing to bring the number one hero as a date to Villain Prom? It's a shame, he was actually kind of cute." Fink bit hard into her gag until it broke apart under her pressure.

"YOU FILTHY ROTTEN SLUT!"

Mala feigned flattery, "Oh, thank you. But he's too pure and goody-goody for my tastes, even though he's delicious." Fink growled as Mala continued, "What a shame you'll be losing both guys after tonight, I admit our rivalry was one I'll remember forever. We had some not-so fun times together you and me, I'll actually miss you Fink." she mockingly kissed the rat girl on the cheek, to which Fink nearly vomited.

Mala chuckled before seeing KO send a dozen tables towards Bows, each hurting the giant turtle with each hit. KO then ran behind him and grabbed his tail before swinging him around, knocking over just about every opponent left. He then tossed him out the sky light, "SO LONG GAY BOWSER!"

"I HATE THAT Meeeeeeeeemeeeee~" he retorted as he was flung into the vacuum of space.

KO panted as he looked towards Fink, who had the hugest smile on her face. KO sent her a thumbs up, to which she giggled in response to. Mala screamed while pulling out her hair, KO then made his way towards the stage. "Well, that leaves just abou- GOW!" KO was knocked over by a flaming skull, he groggily got up from all the damage he took before looking behind him. He went wide eyed at the sight before him. "Devon?"

Fink went wide eyed while Mala had a maniacal grin.

The demon sighed before ripping off his suit, leaving a brown loincloth as his eyes glowed red.

"This ends now."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

KO and Devon stood face to face, both with glowing fists ready to punch. The girls watching from the sidelines, Fink looking more scared for KO. She knew he was strong but he never had to face a literal demon from hell! Fink just spat the gag out of here mouth, "KO, RUN FOR IT! FORGET ME!"

The rat then felt a hard slap on her cheek, "Shut up!" Mala sneered.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" KO said before sending a power fist right for her, which she dodged and the fist went straight to Fink. Luckily she was fine and the blast hit her restraints, she quickly scampered behind KO as Mala growled before ripping her dress off to reveal a skintight red spandex suit that hugged her form.

"You two are so stupid, a guy who's so naïve he trusts a literal filthy rat, and a girl who was so desperate for attention she has to bring a hero. Not only that, but the most sickeningly sweetest of them all to her prom." Mala chastised as she stood next to Devon, who looked to be in a mindless battle stance. "It's quite a shame KO, you could have had all of _this_ ," Mala traced her body as she said this, Fink just hissed at the girl while KO looked about to barf. "-but I'm over you. Only a dumb girl like Fink deserves an even dumber boy like you, I mean who would ever like a worthless little peanut head like you."

Fink snarled at he for that insult, but KO just took a deep breath. "I don't know Mala. Not to toot my own horn but I'm probably the most physically capable person on the planet, and who else has collected every known and unknown POW card? You shouldn't rag so little on Fink either, I mean she's one of the most vicious people I know and is extremely crafty to get me here. I mean seriously this party's been going on for four hours and not one person even recognized me till now, and I'm the most recognizable face in the villain universe. If that's not impressive planning, then I don't know what is. You just wish you were even a tenth of the woman Fink is, because she's a goddess while you are a fudge stain on the table cloth of humanity." Fink just blushed at his words, she sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around KO. Who just petted her on the head with a smile.

Mala just scoffed, "I'm starting to get a tooth ache, Devon toss these two into the fires of Hell!"

Devon just growled before sending a fireball towards KO, who swatted it away. The demon then charged at him for a left hook, but KO caught it and delivered a hard kick to the demon's gut that sent him flying. While these two were trading shots Fink turned her attention to Mala, she growled before ripping off her ballgown exposing a purple skintight spandex suit underneath it.

"I've had enough crap from you!" Fink charged at her rival and sent her crashing through the wall, landing the two girls in the ladies locker room. Mala tried to land two punches, but Fink ducked before catching the third one and judo throwing her over her shoulder. Fink then picked up the red head and slammed her head first into one of the bathroom mirrors, glass shattering all over the floor.

"MY FACE!" Mala screamed in rage before tackling the mutant to the ground before mounting her and raining punches. "NO! BODY! RUINS! MY! PER! FECT! FACE! AND! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" she yelled as her fists connected on impact. Fink then grabbed her by the throat, squeezing the oxygen out of her until she got of her. Fink then repeatedly slapped her over and over again before tossing her into a hallway.

(Back to KO and Devon)

KO and Devon were trading blows as they shockwaves from each collision shook the entire room, the two even forming a little crater from their exchange. Devon then got the upper hand with a wicked uppercut to the jaw that sent KO flying up high, he then teleported behind the hero and hit a wheelbarrow kick that launched KO to the floor. Devon then sent a barrage of flaming skulls down on KO, KO braced himself as each projectile hit their marks.

After about fifty skulls, KO's arms looked burned up. He lowered them to see the demon coming down with a flaming right, but KO caught him with a surprise high kick that sent him crashing into a table. KO panted after that, "What's gotten into Devon?" he questioned as he ducked behind a turned over table to hide. "He's usually not this destructive, unless you take his chili fries. Something's not right, and by golly I will find out what." His eyes widen went he heard the table disintegrate, he looked behind to see Devon with a fist raised before it connected with his jaw.

KO was launched into the air and into a drum set, "As soon as he stops trying to kill me." he then quickly grabbed two symbols from the drums, and slammed them right onto an incoming Devon's head. This caused the demon's ears to start ringing uncontrollably, he growled as he held his head in pain. This gave KO enough time to whirl around the stunned demon and deliver a German suplex through a nearby table. KO slowly stood and panted, "I don't know how much I have left, (pant, pant) gotta find Fink and regroup." KO slowly jogged over to where he saw the girls went.

The demon just growled before dissolving into a dark mist and phasing through the floor.

(with Fink and Mala)

The girls' fight took them all the way to the roof. Mala was down on her knees panting in exhaustion, with scars on her arms and chest, and her suit torn in places but barely staying on. Fink just stood with only some mild smudge, which she wiped off the side of her lips with a smirk. "I'll admit, you put up a good fight." she then manifested a ball of turbo energy in her hand, to which Mala went wide eyed at. "But not good enough. I've been fighting since I was born, you on the other hand use physical combat as a last resort, which means you don't have enough experience with violence."

She aimed her glowing hand at Mala, who just glared at her "Any last words, bitch?"

Mala snarled, but saw something and smirked "Look down."

"Huh-"

Fink was interrupted when she was caught in a pillar of dark magic, she was then met with a devastating kick to the face but an angry Devon. She was knocked back into a nearby satellite dish. She groaned before looking up to see Mala behind Devon, who looked much more muscular with horns longer and curvier, and his tail now looked like a dragons with spikes at the end of it. "Oh crud."

"Oh Fink, you poor little girl. You have so little, while I was born with everything. The money, the brains, the body, everything you never had. You have some fancy life force or whatever, but as long as I have this guy around my finger" she patted the more sinister Devon n the shoulder, "I'm unstoppable! Oh sweety, finish her off."

He obeyed as he readied his laser eyes, Fink watched as a large red laser was shot right at her. She braced herself for whatever hell she would be sent to. Mala laughed as she would finally be rid of her biggest rival and top enemy. The impact created an explosion with a mushroom cloud forming, Mala looked on in sweet victory. Devon panted, that attack took a lot out of him as he reverted back to his normal state. Just then he gasped before looking around in confusion, his eyes now back to just white with red irises.

"How did I get up here?" he questioned, he then heard dark cackling before turning to see "Mala?"

"Oh, it seems the effects wore off. But not to worry, I've done what I wanted. How about we head back down and celebrate our victory?" Mala suggested a litte seductively.

"What happened?" he responded.

"Oh, I'll explain after our d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d~" she stuttered as she looked behind the confused demon as the smoke cleared up, what she was expecting to see the remains of a dead mouse mutant. But was instead of the guy she brought, but with a golden aura and her eyes were a golden color instead of brown.

Devon just tilted his head at her, "What's wrong? Do I have a boogie?" suddenly he heard a loud yell before turning around to see a huge golden stream of power fists heading straight towards him, "OH MY GOD!"

He ducked out of the way, leaving Mala to take the full brunt of the power stream of fists. Sending her flying into the night off the roof of the school, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Devon just slowly stood up holding his head before seeing who it was, "KO?" the human/werewolf young adult just got in a battle stance "No wait! It's me, Devon from Strike Force Alpha!" he put his hands up defensively.

KO calmed down as he went back to is base form, "Oh, good. But what happened man, you went all crazy back there."

"I don't know, last thing I remember was talking to you then I ran into Mala and everything after that was a total blur." he shrugged. "Anyway, I think I had enough for tonight. I'll catch you later next Friday at bowling practice," he sprouted wings before lifting off "Good luck with the wackjob!"

"You two!" He waved seeing the demon disappear into the night.

Fink walked up to him and said, "Wow, you weren't kidding about the bowling team thing."

"Yeah, he often has random burst of demon rage. But this seemed different, I wonder what could have happened." KO said.

Fink just sighed, "Well it doesn't matter now anyway, everyone is out cold and the dance hall is in shambles." she then gained a look of guilt, KO was a little worried for a second. "KO, I think it's best if you go home. This entire night has been a disaster, and that was before they Prom became a brawl. I was stupid to think I can pull it all off." Fink drooped and turn to leave, but KO grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Fink. Be honest with me, do you like me?" Fink raised an eyebrow, but she didn't get to respond. "Even though this night wasn't as planned, and I was brought here against my will, and I've seen some rather inappropriate images, I had actually had a lot of fun with you." she looked away.

"Yeah right, all I did was drag you to a place that could get you killed in a million ways. Besides what's there about me to like, I hurt people, I steal things, I work for a mad scientist and live with a loon who comes up with creative ways to commit pity crimes, and I have a track record longer than the span of the universe. Only an idiotic masochist would want to be in a committed romantic relationship with a girl like me-" Fink the felt herself get turned around and locked in another kiss from KO. This time with more passion and a tighter grip around her.

She tried to push him off like last time, but her fight with Mala and that kick from Devon zapped about all of her energy. She was certain that this was another trick to make think he actually loved her the way she loves him, but then it dawned on her that this wasn't a trick. She wasn't going crazy, KO must either be extremely brave or stupid. Her money was on the latter, but it was a cute kind of stupid. She just shrugged and kissed back with as much passion as she can muster.

The scene transitioned to the remains of the dance hall, the other villains still knocked out as the hero and mutant shared a slow dance to a song KO had on his phone. The two moved elegantly through the hall, the spotlight shined brightly on them. KO halted their dance to pull out a small golden tiara with a large diamond, she gasped before putting it on while he put on a big crown with various jewels on it. The two continued their dance with Fink resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat along to the slow song.

'Even though this night hasn't gone as planned, it got the result I wanted. I may get in trouble in school Monday, but I don't care. I love KO, more than anything.'

'Even though she's evil, she's the most beautiful, smart, and fun person to be around. Though we are on opposite sides, I think we can make work.'

KO then dipped her, the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes, leaning into one another. Their foreheads touching, smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Here's to something beautiful..."

"... and crazy..."

The two finished off with a kiss.

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue next chapter.**


	10. Epilouge

About a week ago, if you told KO Kincaid that he would find himself on a romantic date with a crazed soon to be villainous like Fink Grizelda Venomous. He would laugh it off as a completely insane joke. Funny how life works, because that is what's going on right now. After the whole villain prom disaster, KO thought it would be nice for them to have a real date night. And Fink was all onboard with a night of true-blue passion, without having to kidnap her new boyfriend or put some silly disguise on him. At first there were some questions, but right now KO was happily chatting away with his evil special girl at a Chinese restaurant that had opened up recently.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it was nuts! You had just had to be there when the entire death-ball team were in on a full police chase with nothing but horror villain masks and glow sticks, and Celine got it all on the internet. That was the Seniors' best prank yet!" Fink recalled the story of her class's senior prank.

"Man, and I thought our school's camouflage prank was sick. I swear the entire cafeteria was like a jungle, but leave it to a bunch of villains to take their pranks up to twelve." KO said, "Anyway, how are they taking this whole thing between us now? Are they gonna hunt me down now that I'm dating one of their own?" KO worriedly asked.

"Pfft, nah." Fink waved off. "After what you did to them, most of them don't want to end up in the hospital again. Wouldn't want to mess with the number 1 hero on the planet." Fink stated as she slapped a hand over his shoulder, KO blushed at that.

"Hehe, well they were hurting you. And I don't like seeing the person I love get hurt, it makes me angry." he said that last part with a hint of Hulk level fury.

Fink giggled, "Oh stop, KO."

"I'm really glad we can have a nice normal date." KO said.

"Me too, though..." she turned her head to the other four occupants that took up the rest of the table, which consisted of KO's friends and their 'dates'. "Could do without the rift raft here."

"Hey, your boss wanted to make sure you were in good hands. Especially after what happened at Prom Night." Shannon sassed as she checked her make up, which was much more expertly applied since her debut on the show.

"Plus, I've always wanted to eat at a place where they cook the food in front of you." Rad replied.

"Besides, if you harm one hair on his head we will kill you." Enid sent a threatening glare to the rat minion, whom blew a raspberry in return.

"As long as you keep those hands of yours to yourself, all shall be pleasant." Raymond leered at KO, who put his hands up defensively.

"Is that why my parents and Venomous set up this triple date?" KO asked.

"Mostly, also because Lady Enid and I had really hit it off during your little prom escapades." Raymond responded as he put an arm around his date, who just rolled her eyes and let it happened.

"Who would have thought we liked the same type of music, have similar tastes in pizza, and are always having to play babysitter for our respective trio." Enid wondered. Enid turned to the Casanova Boxmore bot, "Favorite slasher fic?"

"FRIDAY THE 13TH/HALLOWEEN!" the two said simultaneously, the two went wide eyed and entered another debate.

Shannon sighed melodramatically, "Not this again!"

"Some people just can't get along can they?" Rad shook his head. "Though Jason would totally win."

"Bullshit, he's a rotting dead momma's boy! Michael would slay the mask of Jason before he even notices." Shannon argued.

KO and Fink just ignored them for the rest of the date, talking about plans for the future and how they can make their new relationship work. Like how they can go on dates if Fink ends up getting arrested, other things in relationships. What they plan to do on the side, Fink thought KO would use a real job aside from working an average wage job at a convenient store.

The three couples all enjoyed their food, and the show the chef put on while cooking it. Their chef, who was a middle aged anthropomorphic blue rat man with a goatee masterfully juggled his knifes, chopped and juggled the veggies, made an onion volcano, and many other tricks you see in a tenppanyaki style restaurant. Tenppanyaki is a post WWII style of Japanese cuisine that uses an iron griddle to cook food.

 _(Three years later)_

KO stood nervously at the alter, which was right at the edge of a cliff in the danger zone. He still wonders why Fink chose this as the place they would marry at, but he knew questions would just get him another meeting with Stanly. That's what Fink calls her whip, that's another story. Rad, his best man, patted him on the back. "Relax buddy, you'll be fine."

KO thanked Rad before looking into the crowd, where he found his mommy and step dad waving and winking supportively at him. He also found Enid, with her robo husband Raymond and a small five year old boy in a suit they call their son, Gavin. She sent him a nod, silently saying he's got this. He returned the nod. He couldn't believe his friends had already been married to two of the Voxmore bots for a couple years now, and have had kids. Though Enid and Raymond adopted theirs around last year.

Soon the ceremony was on, and KO saw his soon-to-be wife walked down the isle. And he gulped at the sight. The dress was a comfy yet formfitting white strapless gown with a floral rim, small diamonds down the chest. She also had elbow length white gloves, 3in heels, and her hair was tied up in a bon that was threatening to be undone. Flanked by her boss Professor Venomous who sported a lab coat over a tuxedo, and a proud yet cautious smile. When they reached the end, he gave his old minion a hug and kissed her on the head before sitting next to his business partner Boxman.

The hero and villain stood eye to eye, hands clasped together, in their own little world. Whatever the priest was saying was drowned out by the silent conversation KO and Fink were having, with words that cannot be expressed by mere vocals. For the look in the other's eyes were more than enough for each other to know that no other beings can make them feel the way they feel, regardless of their opposing affiliations.

After their vows, the two said their 'I do's', and they wrapped it up in their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd applauded their union, friends, families, heroes and villains.

(20 years later)

"Oh, aren't you just adorable?" an older Fink gushed at her handy work.

 _"Mooooom!"_ whined an 18 year old human girl with rat-like features, such as the little whiskers and the little ears on top of her head.

"Just making sure you look your best, this is the most important night of your life Scarlett." Fink said as she primed up her old gown she wore at the event that changed her life forever.

"It's just my school's Senior Villain Prom, mom. It's like a more formal frat party, why should I look like a discount Barbie doll? And for the 1000th time, call me Scar!" Scarlett complained as she looked in the little compact mirror to see her face coated in various make-up products.

"Just do it honey, we already blew half your little siblings' college money for this dress." Fink stressed.

Scar shrugged, "Meh, like some of them are gonna need it anyway. About 98% of my brothers and sisters have or are planning on becoming heroes and villains, and you don't particularly need a degree for either of them." she caught the stink eye her mother was giving her, "Fine, I'll wear the dress. I'm already in it anyway."

After the two were done, they met up with Fink's husband KO and Scar's prom date/hostage, a lanky looking 18 year old kappa boy with thick goggles and a yellow tuxedo with the sleeves rolled up. Scar ran up to her semi-forcefully boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug, "Desmond!"

Desmond just had a mix of fluster and fear. One hand he had known the girl for a long time and had recently grown close to her, on the other hand she was a crazy and vicious and was super forward. Not to mention she didn't even ask him to the dance, she just threatened to vaporize him until he accepted. "(gulp) He-hey, Scar. Y-Y-Y-you're l-look-looking lovely this evening." he stuttered out as he slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, he can feel the smirk growing on her lips at his sweatiness.

KO whispered into his wife's ear, "Much like when you 'asked' me to your prom." she playfully smacked him on the chest. As she started taking pictures of the young adults, KO turned to the audience. "I don't think she'll be home tonight, already gave Desmond some insurance. Word to the wise, don't go to a party for villains without protection. Trust me, you may just need."

After the two young adults left, this left the retired hero and villainess alone. Fink wrapped her arms around her husband in a seductive manner, "And with our oldest daughter at her prom, and the other 50 kids at sleepovers. Shall we?"

KO laughed but smiled, "Okay, but no biting this time."

"No promises." she whispered, as she was about to kiss KO she got a look at the camera. She turned with a glare, "What are you still doing here?" she then pulled out a blaster and shot the camera till the screen was pitch black.

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
